


Trading Places

by SirJoshizzle



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoshizzle/pseuds/SirJoshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm always on the top, tonight I'm on the bottom ‘cause we trading places<br/>When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping ‘cause we trading places"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in the summary are from "Trading Places" by Usher, from which this is party inspired by because who doesn't love setting smutty fan fiction to some bump and grindin' R&B?
> 
> I do not own Homestuck or "Trading Places" by Usher.

"Psst! John!"

John Egbert turned to his window as he slid his closet door closed. Something tapped against the glass pane in rapid succession; John just rolled his eyes with a shake of his head in response, walking over to his closed blinds.

He knew that voice.

He tugged on the chain controlling his blinds, and sure enough as soon as they opened, an all too familiar grin awaited him behind the glass.

Jake English.

John just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, while Jake just waved a hand sheepishly in response. Jake glanced at the lock on John's side of the glass in a silent request for him to open the window for him, and John took the hint, pulling the blinds back before doing so.

"Jake!" John hissed as he slid the window open. "What are you doing here!? And how did you get up here!?"

John poked his head out the window and saw that Jake had climbed up the vine trellis against the wall next to his window on the second floor of his house; he kept his balance by wrapping his feet around some of the vines, and his body leaned to the side with right hand grabbing onto the wooden trellis and left arm leaning against his windowsill.

"I do rock climbing on the weekends sometimes," Jake responded with a shrug, amused at the other brunet's confusion. "Can't stay out here in the cold forever, though. Mind if I just come inside for a bit?"

"No!" John snapped back. "I-I mean yes, I _do_ mind! God, what are you doing here!?"

"Mmm…" Jake hummed, trying to quickly come up with an excuse to explain himself. "I… didn't quite get your tutoring lesson this afternoon and I had a few questions."

John just cocked his brow at that, not even bothering with giving the older teen the benefit of the doubt. Despite being a third year in high school, John was already taking Advanced Placement Calculus in school, which was normally only offered to fourth year students. He had also been assigned to be Jake's tutor by their teacher to help him raise his faltering grade in the class a month ago. Not that it was any of his business, but how on earth fourth year Jake goddamn English of all people, cornerback on the school's football team, even got into the class at all—much less stayed in it long enough for his grade to drop so far as it was—was beyond him.

John leaned out the window again to get a better look at Jake and just sighed. "You didn't even bring your backpack."

"Fine, fine," Jake chuckled and flashed him the toothy smirk that won him the Cutest Smile superlative in the yearbook. "I just wanted to pay a little visit and talk for a bit."

"Whatever you want to talk about," John quickly retorted, "I'm sure can wait until morning at school! It's 11 at night and I'm going to bed, so just go home!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Johnny boy!" Jake feigned a pout, and John forced the blush growing in his cheeks at the senior's nickname for him. "Hey, if you don't let me in, I'll let go."

John's shoulders dropped in disbelief and shook his head, thoroughly unconvinced. "You wouldn't."

Jake raised his brow and smiled widely with his mouth open, and calling the bluff, slowly released his grip on the windowsill, unhooked one of his feet from the trellis, and slowly leaned back so that only one hand and foot kept him from falling.

"Okay, okay, okay!" John yelped in a panicked voice as soon as he saw what the older brunet was threatening to do. "Fine, get in here!"

Jake snickered knowing and pulled himself back against the wall. John stood back a few steps to allow room for Jake, who carefully leaned his weight against the window and climbed into the room.

"Nice," Jake whistled softly as he took in his surroundings. John's room was quite plain and sparsely decorated, with just his bed, desk, dresser and TV furnishing the space. The only thing close to decoration was a bulletin board decorated with small print outs of various movie posters and photos of him with his friends.

"Thanks," John shrugged as he closed his window. He pulled out his swivel chair at his desk and plopped down. He watched Jake walk around a bit, observing what little furniture he had. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket and swung them in and out. "Now what do you want to talk about that couldn't wait until class?"

"Hey now," Jake chuckled as he turned to him and sat at the edge of his bed across from him. "I just got here and you're already trying to shoo me out?"

"You shouldn't even be here in the first place!" John retorted. Jake just gave him an amused smile and leaned forward, cradling his cheeks in his palms and supporting his elbows on his thighs.

"But you let me in, didn't you?" He asked cheekily. John just sighed and leaned back, resting his elbow on the desk behind him and grabbing a fist full of his hair.

"And what are you doing sitting so far away?" Jake frowned playfully. He sat up and slapped his upper thighs, motioning for John to sit on his lap. John just looked at him blankly for a second before it registered in his head what the older teen wanted him to do, and just rolled his eyes in response. Jake just clasped his hands together and managed the sweetest grin he could.

"Pleeease?"

John hesitated for a moment before finally relenting. He stood up and trudged his feet against the carpet, sitting down on Jake's left thigh.

"Ah," the senior breathed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's rather thin waist. "This is nice, right?"

John shrugged indifferently before Jake leaned forward and rested his forehead against his own. He turned to the side a bit so that they were making eye contact, the lens of their glasses lightly clinking against one another.

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time they had gotten so physically close. Jake knew that John had a crush on him since the beginning of the school year when they met in calculus on the first day. Of course, the only reason he knew in spite of his normal obliviousness to almost everything was because of Dave Strider, his teammate on the football team and John's best friend since elementary school.

Jake leaned back to get a better look at the boy in his lap, and quietly took John's glasses off and set them on his nightstand, allowing himself to get a better and unobstructed view of his vibrant cobalt eyes. John reciprocated the action, placing his thick frames next to his own. Many at school commented on how similar the two looked, save for the facts that Jake's eyes were emerald green instead of blue, and he was about a head taller and more well-built than him.

"So cute," Jake laughed softly to himself. John just rolled his eyes and managed to utter a "Shut up" before the older teen softly pressed his lips to his.

John was slow to respond, tentatively wrapping his arms around Jake's neck as Jake opened the other's lips with his own to allow his tongue access into John's mouth. John moaned breathily at the action as Jake pulled him even closer, kicking his high top shoes off and scooting both of them back onto the bed. John crawled on top of him and pushed him back until his pillows cradled his head, all the while fighting him for dominance over the kiss. He pulled back shortly, though, coming up for breath as Jake shimmied himself out of his thick letterman and fumbled with the buttons of his flannel. The younger teen helped him, undoing the buttons at the bottom as Jake undid the ones on top.

"Sure are eager for not wanting me here, cutie," Jake snickered, lust dripping off his words. John forced a scowl at him before diving back in to latch his mouth onto his neck, sucking sharply at tan skin, earning an instinctive upward buck of his hips from the brunet under him.

"O-oh God!" Jake cried out, struggling to keep his voice low. He reached around to snake his hands under John's long sleeved shirt, running them up his back and lifting the offending clothing off his body. John returned the favor, Jake arching his back off the mattress to accommodate him. He ran his hands across the football player's chest and down his stomach. While his abdominal muscles barely showed through, his chest was well defined and contoured, a testament to all the training and bulking he did during the season.

"So sexy," Jake flashed another grin at him with a wink as John massaged his chest. His own hands wrapped around the boy's waist before one of them latched onto his crotch and caressed him through his pajama bottoms. The small dark, wet patch of the fabric gave away his lack of underwear, something that heightened Jake's own arousal.

John groaned softly in response, his eyes shutting as he curled forward at the sensory overload. He opened his eyes, though, when he felt Jake reach under his waistband to pull his cock out, pushing his pants down his waist. John leaned to the side to get his pajama bottoms off, Jake stroking him all the while.

"J-Jake…" The younger teen choked out as he watched him jack him off, spreading his precum across the shaft. He was decently sized for his age, he supposed, framed at the base with dark hair he kept trimmed and controlled. He leaned back, settling down on the other's broad chest.

"Hm?" Jake looked up at him. John's eyes were lidded heavily, a rosy blush growing in his cheeks. Without breaking eye contact, he scooted his body down the mattress so that John's dick lined up with his mouth and without another word, took all of him in, wrapping his lips around the base.

"Oh!" John threw his head back at the sudden warmth engulfing him. Jake inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the heady mix of John's natural musk and the fresh scent of his body wash. He closed in eyes in concentration as he managed to swallow around the shaft without choking, earning a deep groan of approval from the teen sitting on top of him. He pulled his neck back to release him with an intended wet pop, precum and saliva trailing between the head and his lips before tricking down his chin. He licked down the bottom of the shaft to take his balls into his mouth, licking around them individually and sucking lightly so as not to hurt him in such a sensitive area.

"Ja-Jake… Jake…" John murmured as Jake turned his attention to his perineum before licking across to his inner high, sucking on his skin in various areas around his crotch, leaving dark and wet teeth marks in his stead.

"John," the older brunet growled with the same intense need. He grabbed behind the shorter teen's head to pull him down into a rough kiss, pulling back on his black locks and earning another groan in response. When they pulled apart, John wiped his lips with the back of his hand, tasting Jake's saliva and his own essence on his tongue.

"I want you on top," Jake whispered to him with a mischievous smirk on his face. John furrowed his brow a bit in slight confusion.

"But I'm already on top of you," he replied back in an equally low voice. Did he mean he wanted him to ride him, or—

"No," Jake chuckled. "I want you—" He repeated, bucking his hips again for emphasis, "on top."

John's eyes widened at that. Jake wanted _him_ to fuck him? They had done this twice before, but both times John had bottomed for him. To be honest, it seemed more… natural that way than the other way around, given that John was—in almost all ways—smaller than him.

"Up," he patted John softly on his hips, and John obliged quietly, crawling off his body between his open legs.

Jake reached down to his pants to undo the button and zipper. John watched him, and he pushed down his jeans and boxer briefs in one go, his erect dick pulling down with the fabric and slapping back against his stomach, the head painting small streaks of precum through his coarse happy trail. In addition to being taller, heavier and more muscular than him, Jake was also naturally hairier; and his cock, while not that much bigger than John's, was thicker around, and uncircumcised unlike his.

Jake jacked himself off to gather some of his own precum, then reached over to John's shaft for some of his own. John eyed him curiously, then his eyes widened and a weak whimper escaped his lips when Jake mixed their fluids together in his palm and licked it sloppily, pressing the flat of his tongue down and trailing upwards to his fingertips, not breaking glassy eye contact with him as he made a show of his actions.

The football player reached back between his legs, adjusting in his lying position by grabbing one of the pillows with one hand and setting it under his ass to prop it up, and used his wet one to coat the area around his entrance, inserting his middle finger inside to stretch himself out slightly for good measure.

"Come on, Johnny boy," he winked as he fucked himself, now with his middle and index fingers. John just stared at him, his jaw hanging open slightly and his dick harder than it ever was the whole night. He swallowed deeply, tentatively crawling on his knees towards Jake. He leaned forward to support himself, lining himself up with Jake's overly exposed ass. He pushed against him, his slicked shaft and Jake's earlier preparation making it easier for the head to slide through slightly.

"O-oh," Jake groaned in satisfaction, lolling his head back against the pillow as John pushed in deeper. John sucked in the breath he didn't even know he was holding as Jake's insides adjusted to the intrusion, until he was finally all the way inside, his pelvic bone pressing against Jake's round ass.

John's eyed rolled into the back of his head as he shut his lids tightly, stilling himself so that not only Jake, but _he_ could grow accustom to the feeling. He had never imagined he'd be topping anyone, much less a member of the football team—especially Jake English. Ever since he came to terms with his own sexuality, he always imagined himself as a bottom should he ever have sex. And yet there he was, buried to the base inside someone a year older than him and a full head taller with more muscle than he imagined he himself would ever have.

"Baby, it feels so good," Jake moaned with a grin, reaching between his wide open legs to stroke himself. "C'mon, fuck me Johnny boy."

John didn't waste any time heeding his request, pulling out only a few inches and slowly pushing forward again, afraid of hurting Jake. Jake almost went cross-eyed at his ministrations, pulling his left leg back more so that his thigh pressed against his chest and hooking it in place under his knee with his free arm. It resulted in John being able to fuck him at a better angle and even deeper than before, and Jake's eyes almost bulged out and his jaw went slack when he felt the other brunet hit something inside him.

"Fuck!" Jake choked, saliva almost dripping out from the corner of his mouth. John leaned forward to catch it with his tongue before ensnaring his tongue in a messy kiss, increasing his speed.

"Fuck me harder, baby," Jake managed between kisses, barely managing to catch his own breath. He bucked his hips against John's dick so that he pulled away as John did himself, then slamming against his pelvis as the younger brunet thrust forward. Sweat covered both their brows, John's perspiration dripping down onto the older teen beneath him. Jake's short fringes stuck to his temples, and although he tried to wipe his forehead with his forearm, it did nothing as it too was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"J-Jake," John croaked, his thrusts losing the rhythm they had started with each other. "J-Jake, I'm close."

"Then cum," Jake growled back, staring straight into his eyes with his eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted. "Cum inside me, baby."

"O-oh," John shut his eyes and curled his lips into his mouth in a desperate attempt to silence his moans, knowing his father had long gone off to bed down the hall. "M-mmhph!" He stilled himself as he felt his cum shoot into Jake's entrance. Jake groaned in pleasure, pushing harder against John's crotch to take in all of his orgasm. He jacked himself off furiously, John's release spurring his own.

"F-fuck! Fuck!" Jake whimpered in strangled breaths, aiming his cock straight back, coating his neck and chest in thick, white streams of semen. Some pooled into his collarbones before dripping backwards onto the bedsheets, some shot as far back as his lips and chin "Fuck! Oh my God, God… God…"

John watched his orgasm as he heaved heavy breaths of his own, slowly pulling out of him. Jake grinned in satisfaction as he felt John's cum dripping out, licking his own essence off his lips and wiping off the excess on his chin with his thumb. When Jake opened his eyes, he saw that John was leaning forward with his tongue out, not wanting the older brunet to take it all. He chuckled softly at the teen above him and wiped his thumb against his tongue, John swallowing the slightly salty fluid. Wanting more, he reached down and licked what he could off his neck and chest, sucking gingerly on his nipples, trailing the cum around with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmm…" Jake hummed happily, wrapping his left arm around John's body and his right pulling the pillow under his head closer. "So good, baby… You like your first time topping?"

John wrapped his own arms around Jake's broad torso after reaching over and pulling the blankets over them. "…Mmmhmm…" He groaned sleepily.

"Wouldn't mind taking you again if you want," Jake chided playfully as he looked down at the boy in his arms, well past half-asleep. "…Can I spend the night, cutie?"

"Mmhmm…" John murmured again, nodding ever so slightly.

"Your pops won't come in, right?"

"Nghn…" John shook his head, trying his hardest to form words through his grogginess. "Door's locked."

Jake smiled at that as he reached around to turn the lamp off.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> The decision to make John top was a last minute one in an attempt to make it a (possibly) more interesting read since I noticed everyone, including me, writes John as the bottom in this relationship. I like to picture Jake as more of a verse-top who's more than willing to get on his back or on all fours from time to time and I thought it'd be fun to plot twist by making that happen here hahahahahahuhuhuhudloaqlaendsmzxkahrwqf
> 
> Comments and criticisms of the constructive variety are always welcome!
> 
> Enjoy Life and Smile.


End file.
